The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a globally asynchronous locally synchronous (GALS) system includes multiple subsystems. Circuits in each subsystem operate in a synchronous manner, however circuits in the different subsystems do not necessarily need to operate in the synchronous manner, although signals may need to be transmitted from one subsystem to another.